Nobody Knows Your Broken Heart
by Nepeta Catnip
Summary: Nepeta was lonely. Nobody understood her except her moirail. Even he couldn't satisfy the red quadrant called love. Rejected by her crush, Kanaya finds the unconscious Nepeta and takes her in. Love forms until the sober clown tries to kill everyone, but who helped him become sober and wants revenge? Rated M, Lemons, violence, sober clown, gore, language, and death AU.
1. Prologue: Part 1 Broken to Something

Prologue: Once Upon A Time

WhoovianTARDIS here~ I've been absent, but am sharing a new kind of story. A Homestuck one. I'm very much into Homestuck after a friend showed me the we comic. I fell in love with all the characters so far. I'm on act 6, but am writing a Nepeta story 3 :33 Nepeta showed so much character and what happened with act 5 made me so sad, but all the characters are fun and so relatable. Here I present you, Nobody Knows Your Broken Heart

Nepeta was alone except her Moirail Equius. When asking the love of her life out and getting rejected, she fights a hoofbeast ending up injuredd and unconscious. Kanaya takes her in where the two fall in love. Rated M for lemons, violence, gore, a sober clown Highblood, language and death. Come fur the journey of a lifetime :33 AU too

* * *

Once upon a time, Alternia flourished with many trolls. There was a caste system which every troll agreed on. The High Blood ruled with a solid fist while the sea dwellers who were also high in blood ruled the sea. They all lived in harmony.

The highest blood was a spectrum of indigo, purple and magenta. There were also lower spectrums which were reds, oranges, and yellow bloods. The caste system then had olive, jade, cerulean, teal and blue bloods. These were the middle class. The High Bloods rein was the worst that anyone had seen.

He murdered, stole, and injured his people. There were trolls who plotted against this king. His highest priest and his disciple always went preaching the word. The constellations burned his name as his city desired his demise. He subjected to the killing of newborn wriggler grubs.

The Disciple and Signless preached the word to rebel against the Highblood while the Dolorosa took care of grubs. Each and every troll played their part until the Darkness took over. The Disciple loved the Signless so much they took refugee in the woods. There they lived together for quite some time. They had their first daughter towards the end of their lives, as well as making the legendary shipping wall until the Excecusioner found their hiding spot.

He was to kill the Signless, and the Disciple. As he was about to give the Signless a final blow, he noticed the Signless' Matesprite.  
The Disciple was very scared but didn't run. In her paws were the Righteous Leggings. He took pity on her for loving the Signless, but let her escape.

She explored more shippings with this wall dying a peaceful death. The grub she had birth became Meulin who grew up beautifully. At the end of the Disciple, she had a grub she named Nepeta. Meulin and Kurloz helped take care of her sister, as Kurloz was an outcast to the high family.

The Leijon and Makara families never got along. While Nepeta was growing, the Highblood and his youngest son killed the couple swearing that by the time Nepeta became 6 sweeps old, she'd be killed.

The young prince was not aware, love can become the strongest weapon. The cacoon formed over the sweeps, and Nepeta was taken in by the Zahhak family until a Lusis took her in and taught her the ways of the forest.

She was strong, and her elements of strife, had been used with her claws. She became strong, but was small for her age. Petite, adorable, and horns of a cat, the troll would become like her ancestor in the powers of love.  
_

6 sweeps later; "Bounce! Pounce! Tackle! Slice! Slash! Fight fight fight!" The crowd yelled as I challenged my moirail. Equius overturned me as I laid on the floor fazed for a minute before his fist came to the ground, I put a paw behind his leg tripping him as he fell. "Equius, I think Nepeta won this round. I put boondollars on it," Tavros said as we continued to strife. Play fighting was always a fun hobby.

Equius bit his lip giving me his hand. I put my paw in his cautiously until I wound back up on the floor on my back as I tripped him, straddling the Sagittarius' hips. I hissed in his face as he admitted defeat. I grabbed my trench coat from Tavros and smiled as Terezi and Feferi hoisted me up. He wheeled ahead of us on his wheelchair as we cheered. My moirail smiled. "I taught you well Nepeta," he smiled. "Thanks Equius," I smiled as I noticed Kanaya and Vriska. He started sweating as I gave him a towel. "Hey Kan! Hey Vriska!" He called.

The two were holding hands as I sighed (until John came). "No one will ever love me.. Maybe my ancestors tail wasn't true," I looked upset. Tavros looked at me as he took my hand in his. "I'd kill to be in a great relationship, how about it Nepeta?" He asked. My eyes widened before I started to freak out. "No.." I shied away. "I pawsilbly could, but the pawsibility isn't now Tav.." My cheeks were olive as he looked down. "Sorry Nepeta, just a suggestion. We are friends though," he nodded. I nodded as well to him.

"Furrever Tav," I smiled. Equius took me from the group as we all went fur ice cream. With a bowl of catnip crunch, I felt better. Equius sat in front of me as Aradia floated to him and hovered there. "I'll make you a robot body," he looked to his girl and smiled as she smiled. "Alright Mr. Zahhak," she put a hand on his shoulder. The ghostly hand made me cringe as Equius looked at me.

"Nepeta, now isn't time for a nap, wake up sleepy kitty," he looked at me as I looked confused fur a minute. "In rp?" I asked. "The mighty stallion looked at his cat furrend and tells her it's not time to nap, there will be a catnap when we go sit under the broken tree," he said as I snatched his glasses. "AC n33ds a catnap.." I lied as he nodded. "Whenever we go to the park," he said to the group.

I heard a honk, and Karkat and Gamzee entered. I looked slightly nervous as I hid behind Equius. Feferi went to the Highblood but since she was the highest, he looked up to the sea dweller. After they sat and got their icecream, Gamzee stared at me. It made me nervous. Feferi sat beside me as Terezi, Tav, and Equius looked rather nervous as well. Sollux entered with the rest.

Talking and enjoying each other's company, we all stayed under the stars. The cool night air was blowing in the Land of Night and Trees. We all laid together in a circle. Kanaya took my hand and Equius my other. We all laid in a circle. Alternia was home, and rich with history. I'm just glad times aren't like our history most of the times. Karkat's ancestor and my ancestor were a thing, that's why I liked him.

My dancestor Meulin dated the first born son of the Highblood. He was turned away, and legend says, to protect me and Meulin, he went against the Highblood who hated him. He stitched his mouth together after making Meulin deaf, yet she was happy with him. He was forced to use telepathy and my dancestor's deafness, they signed each other. Kurloz and Meulin died protecting me, when the Highblood and his son had attacked.

I thought of the ancestors and wondered if they were really out there. Maybe someday I'd meet my ancestor who brought me into the world as a wriggler. Or Meulin and Kurloz. I closed my eyes as Equius brought my hand up slowly pointing to a shooting star. "Wow," I mewed as he looked at me. "The purrfect meowrail never tells what she wished fur," I told him. "You are so right Nepeta," Kanaya smiled.

"Vriska, when we go back to my hive, I can let you stay the night," Kanaya looked over at Vriska who was glaring at Tavros. "Hey Pupa!" She yelled causing Tavros to cringe. "Ye-yes Vriska?" He asked. "I think you could fly in this my stowaway," she grinned rolling over before Kanaya jerked her back. "No, you must not attack Tav," she told her.

"Eridan, it's getting late. The sea calls us, I'm going to bed," Feferi kissed her matesprite as he followed her. "Alright, awwesome. Night to everyone," he called as he left hand and hand with Feferi. Tavros left with Gamzee before Vriska wound up following them. "Well, I need to get going too," Terezi called as Sollux followed her with Karkat. Kanaya and Vriska left together. Equius took me to my cave with Aradia's robot body. "Well, today was purrty fun," I smiled looking to my meowrail.

"That it was Nepeta, I'm actually starting to enjoy fights with you. You've improved so much over the years." He smiled as I blushed slightly. "Equius?" I asked before he left. "Hm?" He looked at me. "Puromise me something," I looked down. "What's wrong Nepeta?" "If something ever happens to us, don't change.. I always want to be your purrfect meowrail," I looked down. "I promise on my life, that I won't change. But you gotta do something for me," he said.

I looked at him. "Keep growing strong. There are moments we become so weak, that strength is needed. I'll protect you until I die. Just grow and strength." He looked at me before giving me a small kiss to the forehead. He started sweating as I pulled a towel and handed it to him. He left me fur the night as I went into my hive. The cave was home, I've been here ever since I hatched from my cacoon. Pounce welcomed me back with a purr.

"Hey Pounce," I rubbed the Lusis' head gently before stripping of my clothing. I curled up next to Pounce wearing a t-shirt and shorts and stayed in the warmth of his fur. I purred slightly before putting a blanket over me and him and going to sleep. The cave door was locked tightly fur the night and I was happily asleep, no matter how broken my heart was.


	2. Chapter 1: Nobody Knows YourBroken Heart

Chapter 1 Nobody Knows Your Broken Heart

Chapter 1: In The Form of Rejection

Karkat, the perfect troll for me. I smiled dumbly as I looked at his picture in my cave. My Lusis Pounce De Leon was curled up and sleeping as I started to draw a few shippings onto my wall. It made me so mad that Karkat never understood me, but that was my life.

Being catlike in every way, I was comfortable with myself. My name was Nepeta Leijon, but nobody really cared. When the beta kids showed up, it just messed up some plans as well. Karkat kept bouncing back to Terezi and John Egbert, and Terezi kept bouncing to him and Dave Strider. Tears welled up in my eyes as I crawled to my Trollian and started to bug Equius.

arsenicCatnip [AC] began trolling centaursTesticle [CT]

AC: :33 *ac twitches her friendly whiskers at ct*  
CT: D - Hi  
AC: :33 *ct doesn't understand AC is quite lonely so she purrs in anticipation hoping he will come and rp with her*  
CT: D - Nepeta I'm kind of bu%y at the minute, I have company over and think it'd be best if you ask Terezi or someone else right now.. I need a towel..  
AC: :33 hisssssssss!  
CT: D - You're angry, and I appreciate that  
CT: D - But it doesn't matter  
CT: D - Di%ussion over  
AC: :33 :((

centaursTesticle [CT] ceased trolling arsenicCatnip [AC]

I looked at my screen and looked rather upset. Every day it's Aradia this, Aradia that. I brought my knees to my chest and cried for a solid minute trying to think of what to do.

Terezi was probably with Dave, but he always was too cool. I often feel no one cares anymore. As my tail fluffed, I decided a much needed cleaning had to be done. I gave myself a grooming before looking in the mirror at myself.

"Karkitty is probably bored,". I thought looking at my body in the mirror. Pounce pranced up to me and nuzzles my side. I hugged my Lusis gently thinking of my family and friends. I sighed softly as I got a flashing note from Karkat. "EVERYONE IS FUCKING NEEDED IN MY HIVE NOW! NO FUCKING ACCEPTIONS!"

He usually does this because he's the leader. I loved him, but no one understood me. Equius does, but when he's busy with Aradia, I usually loose my cool. I wasn't going to show up but a flashing Trollian from CT himself said I better go. I replied to him with an alright before pulling the rest of my clothes on.

I did everything for everybody. No one usually repays me for what I do. Pounce looked at me and fixed my trench coat and ebony midnight black hair. I pulled my hat on letting my horns go through the holes as I looked at myself one last time. "Pounce you take great care of me.." I sighed as the cat Lusis purred. It made me smile except the sadness in my heart.

I sat against him gently as he purred. He knew my sadness. "I love you Pounce," I managed as he bumped me with his snout as to tell me 'get a move on. I'll see you when you get back. You have a meeting,' I smiled petting him gently before getting up and leaving. I ran across Alternia to the Hive of a Karkat Vantas. Upon entering, I noticed Gamzee staring at me. I shivered slightly. "Hey my Motherfucking sis," he spoke as I walked past him right into a wall of strength.

My best meowrail Equius Zehhak. He was smiling dumbly because Aradia stood beside him holding his hand. I sighed as he gave me a hand helping me up except cracking my hand in the process. I hissed in pain slightly as he apologized. "Sorry Nepeta.." He spoke stroking my shoulder rhythmically knowing I would furgive him. "Sorry I'm late, I just woke up from a catnap.." I sighed as Terezi followed Tavros in with Vriska and Kanaya. Kanaya looked at me almost sadly.

The highest bloods entered. Feferi and Eridan. Those two have been furiends since they separated. Feferi felt bad fur him and became his meowrail. Lastly entered Sollux who looked like he had fell down a flight of stairs again. The beta kids stood in the back as I noticed Jade Harley who made me shiver slightly. I liked her but wasn't sure if it'd work out on account of her God Tier. She was part dog and me being cat.. It wouldn't work.

John smiled at me before joining Karkat. Dave stood by Terezi and Karkat and Rose just looked nonexistent by the way she glared at everyone. Kanaya sat alone as I moved from my purrfect meowrail and sat by Kanaya. "Hey Kanaya," I smiled slightly. "Oh Nepeta," she said softly petting me behind the horn gently. It got a purr out as I started purring more and more.

"You are a good kitten. Equius hasn't been hanging out with you lately has he?" She asked as I shook my head. "He been busy with his matesprite?" She asked as I nodded. "My moirail has the same problem," Kanaya said as I felt olive tears well in my eyes as she wiped them away gently getting olive green on her purrfectly pale grey hand. "Don't cry Nepeta. It'll be alright," she smiled as I purred softly.

She smiled and we waited fur Karkitty to start his speech. Eridan came to Kanaya as she sighed. "Go away Eridan." I hissed as he sighed. "I wwould Nep, but I have to ask Kan if she wwants to be my matesprite." He grinned as Kanaya looked into his eyes harshly. "No Eridan." She said as he walked away sadly. "ALRIGHT FUCKERS THIS MEETING WAS CALLED UPON JOHN'S STUPID DECISION OF JACK. HE IS ON A RAMPAGE ONCE AGAIN. AND I'D LIKE TO SAY, WE ALL HAVE TO DEFEND EACH OTHER ONCE AGAIN.." Karkat sighed as John nodded standing beside him.

"I say, we can send Pupa!" Vriska volunteered Tavros as he looked at me horrified. "Motherfuckers we all just need to chill, we know Jack has been around, but he's no threat, God Tiered selves should help us again," Gamzee looked at everyone as they calmed down. "Right," they agreed. After an hour the meeting was concluded and I went to Karkat.

"That was very infurmational Karkitty," I spoke softly as he nodded. "WHAT DO YOU WANT NEPETA?" Karkat asked. "You s33med so brave, I'd like to know.. I've liked you fur quite some time.." I stuttered. "Be my matesprite?" I asked falling onto my knees before the Cancer troll. "THAT WAS BRAVE NEPETA.. BUT I AM SEEING SOMEONE RIGHT NOW.." He told me as I felt my heart break in two. "Oh.. Alright.." I said slowly leaving.

That day my heart shattered into a million pieces. No one loved me, so what did I care. As my tail dragged across the grass I heard a crack of thunder in the distance. My tail frizzed as I hissed. I heard a big thud behind me as well. And what was worse was it started to rain. Everyone went home as I noticed in the window of Karkat's hive was him and Terezi and John. Which one was he seeing? I saw John join hands with Vriska and knew I lost to Terezi. (Dave must just be her best meowrail)

The raindrops hit my head as I hissed solemnly. I needed to get to my cave now.


	3. Chapter 2: Broken Hearted

NKYBH chapter 2: Broken

The thuds got closer as I extended my claws. Me vs a giant beast without Equius. This would get messy. As the rain started into a downpour, I started to fight by slashing with my claws. I had to slash and jump to avoid the beast's claws. I got hit once as I felt it tear into my side.

I gasped in pain but decided to continue fighting. The beast brought its claw down ripping a tree from its roots as I climbed a tree beside it. Attacking its face with a sweep, I landed beside it feeling rather victorious as I heard some trees fall. Blocking my mouth and nose from dust, I heard it rise as it got me in the back. I felt something sharp penetrate my back as I landed.

I jumped up slicing it in the throat before getting one last swipe to the front. My shirt tore as I fell down with the beast. It was dead and I was dying.

Least I could die in peace.. I let out a gasping breath before struggling onto my feet before leaning against a tree. My lungs hurt from fighting.. The rain was too hard to see and my lungs burned for air. Olive green blood stained behind me as I tried covering myself with my trench coat but lightning made me hiss slightly. I was full of adrenaline and the rain fell. I smelled smoke in the distance and knew if I died in a fire I wouldn't be missed. Equius would have Aradia, John would have Vriska, Karkitty would have Terezi.. I tried getting up again but ended up forcing the claw deeper into my side.

I heard rustling of leaves and footstep before closing my eyes into a nothingness. A voice in the distance said my name as I laid there dying.  
_

Kanaya POV

Nepeta ran off in a hurry, I should go find her. I was alone in this world, and knowing how she was full of heart, I knew how it was to have a broken heart for an extended period. Rose caught up to me but I couldn't talk to her. We broke up after a year and Alternia hasn't been the same since.

It was pouring rain and I kept walking. I heard a groan as I ran towards it and ended up falling. I was covered in mud but stumbled upon Nepeta who was caked in mud and blood. I hoisted her up gently and carefully as I ran towards my hive. She had been out cold for quite some time. I put a hand to her forehead feeling it burn up. I needed to take care of the bleeding first.

I also noticed the claw in her side. I had to get it out. Her golden eyes were looking at me but they were filled with unconsciousness. I pulled it out enough to get a slight response of a hiss. She wasn't in the best condition, but a bath would help.

I discarded her clothes (or what was left of them) as I turned some water on. I got in behind her to keep her upright so she didn't slump into the water and washed her cuts and bruises and even the mud. She had a perky chest but jade blush formed on my face as I continued to do my job.

After all, that's what friends do for one another. I sighed and rinsed her off gently before drying her off and applying bandage wrap to the worst of the bleeding. I held onto her paw with a sigh as I dressed her in a shirt from my wardrobe and some pants that I cut a hole for her tail. I cleaned everything up before messaging Equius. I had to let him know I found her.

Logging on I noticed there had been many messages for me. I decided now wasn't the time to look at them.

grimAuxiliatrix [GA] began trolling centaursTesticle [CT]

GA Hello Equius. You Are Needed At My Hive Right Now  
CT: D - Hello Kanaya. What i% up?  
GA Something Happened To Nepeta. She Got Attacked. She Is Here. Please Come Right Away!  
CT: D - Nepeta ey? My perfect moirail? What could po%sibly go wrong there?  
GA She Almost Died.. That's What Equius. Come Here Now! No Ifs Buts Or Ifs. Get Your Ass Down Here Now!  
CT; D - Fine...  
grimAuxiliatrix [GA] ceased trolling centaursTesticle [CT]

I sighed. The two perfect moirails were fighting. Ever since Aradia came into the picture, Nepeta has been hanging out with Terezi. Terezi has been busy with Karkat, so Nepeta went off alone. I put a few boondollars down as I ordered tea, something to snack on, and a can of tuna for Nepeta when she wakes.

I looked to the door as it fell off its hedges as  
Equius Zahhak entered my hive. "Equius?" I asked as he looked to his fallen Moirail. He had a pained look on his face as I grabbed a towel and handed it to him. "Where was she?" He asked. "I found her in between two lands. She had taken down a beast too," I replied as he nodded. His fist hit my coffee table as it shattered underneath him. "Equius do not do that to anymore furniture.." I sighed grabbing my chainsaw revving it as he stopped.

I sighed cleaning up the mess he had made as he sat beside Nepeta's body. He couldn't lay a hand on her due to his strength. "I think she deserves an apology from you as well.." I looked him square into his glasses. "Why?" He replied as I sighed. "You are always with Aradia. Give your moirail sometime to do things with you like the old days," I sighed as his face got blue.

"I will Kan.." He sighed and put a hand beside her almost breaking the couch arm. I bite my lip before releasing jade blood down my chin before sighing. I took a white handkerchief and wiped the blood clean. Being a rainbow drinker, I had to be careful of my fangs.

"Let me know when she wakes.. I have to go.." Equius looked rather upset as he hurried and fixed my door before letting me close it. "Sorry Kanaya.." He apologized as I put a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright Equius. You have every right to be worried about Nepeta, I'll have her good as new," I replied as he left.

I sighed sitting in the peace of my hive and ate slowly. There were some chicken nuggets that Tavros gave me for Perigee. He gifted me generously like everyone else. I had Soper pie in my fridge that I accepted as a friendly offer from Gamzee.

It would get you high as a motherfucker as Gamzee would say. Vriska came by while I was in the process of knitting. "Kan let me in," she said as I did. "John is sleeping so I came to 8ug you," she smiled as I hugged my moirail gently. "It's really nice to see you Vriska," I said softly as she knew something was up. My cheeks flushed jade as she looked over my shoulder. "Nepeta is here.. She's quite hurt... If I let you in.. You just be quite," I said softly again as she nodded sitting on my couch.

"Whiskers took quite a beating.." Vriska looked at the fallen troll as I put her gently on to my lap so I could fluff her pillows before putting her head back down gently. "She's just so brave.." I mumbled as Vriska looked at me. "You say that like you two have been dating." Vriska chided as I shook my head. "No.." I replied.

"Look me in the eyes and say you don't love anyone." She looked at me sitting in front of me. She had briefly been my matesprite and old emotions made my face flush jade. "I don't love anyone Vriska.." I muttered as tears fell down my face. My heart was always broken as she frowned. "Kanaya.." She said softly as I turned on my moirail.

"I'm sorry.." She said knowing that was one topic that broke my heart enough. I sat there pressing my chin in against my knees as tears fell from my eyes getting my red skirt green. Vriska sighed and hugged me tightly before kissing the top of my head. "I'm sorry okay.." She muttered wrapping her arms around my chest bringing me back into her lap like when we were matesprites.

I sighed as I laid against her legs. She sighed and twirled a piece of my hair as I closed my eyes. "Kanaya. It's good to know you still care," she smiled looking at me. I nodded slightly before resting back into Vriska. "You are hungry.. I know you need to feed," Vriska said as she exposed her neck to me. It was enticing, but the blue blood called my name.

I sighed before sinking my fangs into Vriska's neck hearing her moan slightly. The moan made me nervous and blush as I drank from her neck. Vriska sighed as I put a hand to hers holding it as she gripped it tightly. "Kanaya, just mm.. Like old times," she gasped before I finished my feeding. As I finished, she blushed looking at me. "John can't do that. You are the only one to entice me the way you do Kan," she kissed my cheek gently as I blushed.

"Vrisk, you know.. I have been meaning to ask you about what you wanted for your wriggling day.." I bit my lip again grinding it with the molar. "Well, I need another scarf and was wondering if you can make me a new outfit too.." She almost looked pleading as I nodded my head. "Something in specific?" I asked as she nodded. "Something leather," she replied. "I'm good with leatherwork," I replied.

"A leather jacket would be perfect," Vriska let me up as I went and pulled out the fabric. I needed some time and with watching Nepeta as well, I had a lot of time. "You should come back tomorrow so I can fit you once more, I need to sleep," I told the cerulean blood as she nodded. "Me too Kan. It was nice to see you," she smiled hugging me as I smiled and let her out.

I laid on another couch and checked on Nepeta changing her bandage wrap once more after cleansing her wounds. I have a lot to do still..

Nepeta POV

I can't open my eyes. My body hurts so badly. It's all dark and my voice is hoarse. I heard Equius and Wviskers. I hope I wake up.. Karkitty is with Terezi and there's nothing I can do. But someone saved me. Kanaya? How could she save a beast like me?

I was out for days, and it'll be a week? I hear Kanaya helping Wviskers. I tried to get up, yet there was no prevail. It wasn't until a few days after that, that I woke. It started with Wviskers and Kanaya fighting.


	4. Chapter 3: Wake Up and Special Visit

WhoovianTARDIS here

AC :33 And Nepeta Leijon

I now present chapter 3 where the shipping is very light fluff

AC :33 *AC starts to draw the shipping on her wall*

* * *

Chapter 3: Wake Up and Special Visit

I slowly opened an eye. I still couldn't see out of the other one that was wrapped in ace bandage wrap. My head pounded as I tried to sit up. I heard Kanaya as she screamed from the other the room. "Den mother?" I asked hoarsely unable to speak.

"Vriska get out!" I heard her scream and Vriska ran out. My eyes fixated on her as she left. Her eyes were filled with tears. Kanaya fell over something as I felt tears fall down my face. Kanaya loved Wviskers more than anything. She was flushed fur her. It made me sad because the two have been fighting on and off since they broke up. Shippings are difficult. Kanaya was in tears as she laid on the other coach. I gave a soft our getting her attention.

"Nepeta. You woke up.. I'm sorry.." She replied. I held a hand out to her getting a hug that was so gentle and light it made me smile which whatever side of my body that moved. Only half functioned and it hurt so badly when I did move so I didn't move at all. "You hungry Nepeta?"

I nodded as she grabbed a can opener, slowly opening a can of tuna. It smelled great, but I couldn't speak. She took a fork and fed me a piece before letting me suck on a straw in a glass of water. "There you go Nepeta. You have a healthy appetite for being out two weeks," Kanaya said softly stroking my head earning a purr from my throat.

She smiled and fed me until I was full. I let her know but a throaty groan that I was done as she nodded. She grabbed a book and sat beside me as she placed a pillow behind me so I could sit and listen as she read me a few stories before bed. I gasped at the pain when trying to curl up, but only ended up hurting myself. My stomach hurt as I groaned.

Kanaya woke and took care of me, doing everything to break a fever. I had a fever that wasn't going down. Through the night, she would apply a cold wet rag to my forehead as I breathed unsteadily. Closing my eyes, I felt the pain. I'd gasp and imagine Equius was there with me.

She held my hand the whole night, staying by my side. She'd leave to get water and switch rags, but stay while I was wheezing in pain. My fever broke sometime that night as I woke to Kanaya sleeping on my lap. My cheeks flushed green. "AC sees GA asleep as she tries to get up with no prevail.." I gasped as Kanaya woke up. Jade streaks were lining her cheeks as I looked at her. "Morning," I said trying to sit up but ended up on my pillow.

Kanaya wiped some drool from her lip as she yawned "Good morning Nepeta," she blushed slightly. I grimaced when my stomach growled. "Is that a hungry tummy I hear?" She tickled my stomach gently causing me to giggle then wince from pain.

My ribs had seen better days. As Kanaya put a few pillows behind me, I was sitting slightly. My chest was wrapped all the way up and around my breasts and around my shoulder. I had taken quite a beating from the fight against who knows what. My forehead was wrapped with bandage wrap and around one eye. I had access from one eye, but it was better than not having both.

As Kanaya came back in with meat, I ate rather quickly. The taste was purrfect. It was chewy in some pieces, but others were moist and made me purr. After the meat treat, Kanaya popped open a can of tuna which made me mouth water. My cheeks flushed as Kanaya put the spoon next to my lips letting me eat.

"Great appetite my dear," she looked at me and smiled. My eyes shut as I slept for the night. Kanaya slept beside me on the couch across from me, only because I didn't want to be alone. When morning came, Vriska came back with John. I hid under the blanket, since Vriska sent fear through me. She pulled the blanket from over my head "It's the stupid cat troll," she hissed as I hissed back at her.

"Leave her alone Vriska," John told her as Kanaya entered the room with a leather jacket only to see Vriska picking on me, pulling my hair as Kanaya grabbed a chainsaw revving it. "Leave her alone,"John grabbed onto Vriska's arms before he ended up on the ground. My tail frizzed as I tried to get up and out of her grip.

I flicked my wrist as my claw extended as I made contact. She dropped me as I landed on the carpet clutching my stomach and sides in pain. "Here's what I think of you right now Vriska," Kanaya ripped the jacket in half. "Get out of my hive. John you may stay." He had left with Vriska as I continued to hiss. "That fucking bitch.." I mumbled coughing. My tail wrapped around my side as I gasped in pain.

"She's jealous, she's killed Tavros in the past. She's rude, and I don't like her attitude," Kanaya stood there picking me up carefully as I went limp in her hands. I closed my eye as Kanaya called her Lusis over. The mother grub. It creeped me out a little, only because I wasn't used to it. Equius would take Pounce out while I was gone. "Kanaya? Can you let Equius know I'm up now?" I asked as she nodded putting me down. Jade tears formed in her eyes as she pestered him fur me.

I heard a crash as she laid on the floor. I knew she loved Vriska once before. They were once matesprites and to see her with someone who isn't you hurts.. Someone did know my broken heart. I got on the floor crawling to her since my broken hind paw.

I laid beside her as she looked at me. Everything went down from here. Kanaya sighed as her hands went to her eyes staining jade all over. I leaned closer to her giving her a friendly nuzzle as her crying stopped slightly. I licked her face gently tasting the rainbow drinker's tears. My own eyes filled with tears as she wiped mine away. Could I be crushing on the den mother? My heart was beating extremely quickly as I could hear hers.

She hugged me very gently as I heard rain falling outside. She volunteered to go to the land of little cubes and tea fur me to get a few of my things. I nodded and allowed her to go. She would be careful. "Nepeta, I'm going to leave a can opener on the coffee table and about a dozen cans of tuna. Feel free to eat when you get hungry. I let Equius to come and visit while I go to your hive and get your stuff," she sat beside me scratching behind my ear.

She then rubbed my head gently before kissing my forehead gently as I noticed Equius staring through the window. I shrugged as Kanaya pulled away. Her cheeks flushed jade as she looked at him through the window. She opened the door letting my blue blooded furrend in. "My dearest appologies Equius. She's been quite the good little kitten," she smiled as he nodded. "G00d. I was worried she would go been disrespectful," he looked at me and sighed.

"You know how to get to Nepeta's hive right?" Equius asked as Kanaya nodded. "I do. It'll take a whole day, but I can go. Feel free to get milk from the fridge and help Nepeta," she replied before leaving us together.

"Well Nepeta, it's great to see you." He looked at me before frowning. "You were getting strong and got defeated.." My eyes filled with olive tears as he noticed them. "It was an accident.." I mewled as he looked at me.

"Every single day! I s33 you with Aradia.. Do you even care about me as my meowrail?" I cried. "Then Karkitty rejected me! And my heart k33ps breaking!" I cried. "I just want to f33l red fur someone.. But if I cannot even do that.. Then why bother?" The tears kept falling down my face as he started to sweat. "Nepeta, you know I'm sorry.." He looked at me.

"I can limit myself from Aradia. If that's what you want.. I also came to bring you something." He looked at me, turning around to get into his captchlelog deck before pulling a robotic cat out. He set in on the coffee table befur my eyes as they set on a robotic cat. It was purrfect and I loved it.

"Fur me?" I asked. "Yes. Fur you. When I heard you were injured. I finished all the prototyping and finished it. I came to visit when you were still unconscious and felt so lonely.. You are my perfect moirail, because you showed me friendship.. Nobody really likes me except Aradia, and you." He wiped himself down with a towel as I cried softly. "You can be so weird sometimes and sweaty, but always will be my purrfect meowrail." I smiled as he sat on the same couch as me as I laid on his lap. He carefully put his arms around me as I rested my eyes. We are tuna together and told each other stories. Some were funny and some were gross, yet I was glad my best meowrail would never be my enemy.

Kanaya came back sometime the next day whenever I woke up on Equius' lap. I yawned as he woke up. His glasses had fallen off as he regained himself wiping blue drool from his mouth and looking at Kanaya who had been giggling. As I looked at Equius, his hair was a mess, but so was mine. He set me down gently as I giggled. "I must go.. I need more towels.." He bit his lip.

He charged out the door as I giggled. "Some moirail," Kanaya sighed as she picked me up. "We have to get you clean and wrap you in new bandages." She told me picking me up, as we went to a pond in the woods. It wasn't deep or shallow, but made me nervous.. I never really liked water, but it was the moment I realized, that I was in love.


	5. Chapter 4: What My Heart Tells Me

Fluff alert

* * *

Small description, the first sight of Kanaya made her blush, yet her heart was going to fall harder than a rock. When the cat troll falls in love with Kanaya, it's up to her heart and mind.

* * *

This story is going to be a long one. There isn't enough Kanaya and Nepeta stories. I will need a beta reader eventually as well. This story is going to become my grand daddy of stories. I'm glad I'm trying a Homestuck fiction because I feel I can do it right.

Now let's see what happens with the two as she starts to fall in love after a bath. Sorry this chapter is short.

* * *

Chapter 4: What My Heart Tells Me

I hissed looking at the water. It was making me uncomfortable as Kanaya set me down so she could unravel the bandage tape which had stained green from the bleeding. I felt cold, and the exposed areas let air through that me made me shiver. She took my hand "Nepeta, I know you won't go in.. If I go in too will you let me wash you?" She had a towel that hung on a tree branch with my trench coat and clothing. I shook my head staying on the floor. "You cannot put me in the water!" I hissed still wearing my claw gloves.

To my surprise they weren't working. "I took them off of you and switched them into the pair Equius brought for you." She said as she quickly undressed. "I'll even get in with you.." She said nervously. I took a glance at her body. Full round breasts, and full of curves. It made me nervous, compared to myself. I had muscular arms, and a small chest with small breasts and little curve. I was too small fur my own good. She was tall and beautiful, and the way her horns curved made me blush.

I could sense her fear, and frustration as I almost fell. She caught me as I looked into her eyes with tears forming. "Water isn't good.. I might drown," I hissed. "I'll hold onto you Nepeta. I promise not to let you go. Just please.." She whispered tears fell down her own face. I knew in that moment, she respected me.

Kanaya slowly waded out into the water holding onto me. It was cold as my feet felt the liquid as I tried to climb onto her. She knew I was shaking when she was middle deep and slowly lowered her head making me end up into the inky black liquid. H2O had never been my friend.. But it slowly warned up so I felt a little better. She washed her hair before turning to me. I laid on a rock while Kanaya bathed herself.

My cheeks turned lime as I caught glimpses of her chest and everything else that was beautiful. I was fall in love with Kanaya. As she noticed me glancing at her she blushed bringing her arms to her chest turning her back on me. "I'm sorry Kanaya," I said solemnly. She turned her head to face me. "I haven't done this since Vriska lost her arm.." She said as sadly as I had told her.

"Your turn," she told me as I looked into the water as tears fell down my face. "Some trolls, cannot be trusted.. I trust you." I told her before getting into the water. She washed my hair gently, before having to dunk me to get the soap out. "Alright my dear, the worst part is coming." She dunked me again and again rinsing my hair before turning her attention to my body. Cuts stung in the water as I bit me lip. She brought the wash rag starting with my forehead and horns.

Each touch sent an electric shock when she washed my horns. I shook slightly as I could feel something happening, I wasn't sure what it was, Equius says lust can happen anytime. Horns are stimulants, and can make you horny (as he puts it) my cheeks flushed as she stopped noticing the reaction my face made when my nose scrunched up.

"Sorry my dear," she looked at me before turning her attention to my cuts. Each stung while she cleaned me. "You are beautiful.." I shook slightly from the cold as Kanaya smiled. "Thank you," she smiled as the moment happened. I kissed her without thinking straight almost passing out.

Her cheeks flushed jade once again as we took each other in. She kissed me back before I could say another word. Just being in her presence was difficult fur me to breath. As we kissed I did pass out from exhaustion and stimulation. She caught me once again before planting a kiss to my forehead.

She took me home and rewrapped all the wounds which would be sore fur awhile. Kanaya sat and pondered what had happened because she was questioning who she was in love with as well.

* * *

Kanaya POV

I looked at Nepeta's frail body rising and falling as I put a shirt and sweatpants on her. My cheeks burned because I knew she was beautiful. The muscled arms and perky chest was a good sight. I was a little difficult with her this night because I think I am in love. Only time would tell. As I put on a silky night gown, I laid on the couch I've been sleeping on since she came to my home.

Her heart was broken just like mine, I'd give anything to make her heart whole. Mother grub came to me and gave me a pat gently. What if I get rejected. I had to see what Nepeta thought of today. As I slept, I could hear Nepeta's purrs and smiled. It was music to my ears as I closed my eyes once again until morning would come.

* * *

I had fallen that night. I woke up the next morning, recalling what had happened. As Kanaya came in with a mug of coffee, she sat beside me. "What was with last night Nepeta?" She asked. She was just as confused as I was. The bath in the pond made me so nervous. "You.." I replied sadly. "What about me? I won't get mad." She looked at me and took my hands in hers.

"I had a funny f33ling in my heart like butterflies. Your body was beautiful, and I cannot compete, I'm ugly compared to you." I mumbled as she looked at me again. Her cheeks flushed as I put a paw on her cheek. "You think I'm beautiful. Yet you are nervous because you think you are nothing compared to me," her voice was soft as her eyes met mine. I nodded sadly before letting my head droop. She pulled my chin up gently looking into my eyes.

"You show courage Nepeta, I feel the same way you've been feeling. I'm very flushed for you," she told me as my eyes met hers. "Really?" I sounded surprised. Kan nodded her head as her face flushed jade. Her eyelashes batted gently as she pulled me into a kiss. I gathered courage before asking her the question driving my mind and heart into one mixed feeling as the question left my mouth.

"Would you be my matesprite?" I looked at her.

_  
WhoovianTARDIS here once again. Sorry fur the cliffhanger and short chapter, but this is the beginning of something beautiful. What will Kanaya say? What will Equius think and Vriska? Find out in chapter 5


	6. Chapter 5: What My Mind Tells Me

Chapter 5: What My Mind Tells me

Kanaya looked at me stunned and very speechless. Her lips moved but no words came out. She was so speechless that she left the room and came back. "Yes Nepeta," my eye shot up in glee as my mouth moved into the biggest smile of them all. My arms wrapped around her slightly and she did the same.

"I purromise to be the best matesprite ever," I smiled as she nodded. "And I'll be the best matesprite to you too," Kanaya told me holding my hands. I looked her in the eyes as the same smile stayed on my face. I was happy to have a matesprite. My tail wrapped around her side as I sat beside her slightly leaning. She looked into my eyes and we kissed formally unlike the events of last night.

This time I was calm so Kanaya felt better about the kiss. It was weird, but I found lust can be a downfall but I wasn't going to let it. I just didn't want to pass out again. I pulled out my drawing tablet while Kanaya sat beside me, I adjusted the webcam so I could take a picture of this moment. I smiled in the camera as Kanaya kissed my cheek. It was all fun and games until I saw a blue blink on my Trollian.

centaursTesticle [CT] began trolling arsenicCatnip [AC]

CT: D - Hello Nepeta, do you know if Kanaya would let me come see you? I did keep a promise did I not?  
AC: :33 *AC looks to den mother who tells her yes but pounces onto her meowrail giggling*  
CT: D - Nepeta I'm on a tight schedule, Aradia needs me tonight, but right now I have time to see you.  
AC: :33 I see..  
CT: D - You're angry, and I appreciate that  
CT: D - But it doesn't matter  
CT: D - Di%ussion over Aradia is my matesprite. I hope you get one someday. Maybe we can double date.  
AC: :33 I do have one..  
CT: D - impossible. Who?  
AC: :33 you'll s33.  
CT: D- Hmm yes? I'm confu%ed. But whatever. I'll be there soon.

centaursTesticle [CT] ceased trolling arsenicCatnip [AC]

I giggled at the computer screen as Kanaya cuddled into my chest. I smiled and purred as she kissed me. After half and hour Equius showed up and everything went downhill from there. He was confused as he drank milk from a gallon. "Equius!" I called as he looked at me and Kanaya holding hands and curled up together.

"Nepeta? You got with Kanaya, may I say congratulations?" He asked as I nodded my head to the silly troll. He scratched the back of his neck as his face flushed blue in a sort of blush. "Well, I say. This is a great day for my moirail," he took my paw shaking it but ended up shaking it to roughly as it hurt slightly. I had recovered enough that I tackled him causing him to fall back as Kanaya giggled. "I can go make dinner for all three of us," she said while I sat with Equius.

"Well, this is really exciting." I smiled. "Very," Equius looked at the ceiling as he took his glasses off holding them in one hand. "Oh my.." He sweated as I handed him a towel. "You can be so gross sometimes Equius," I sighed as Kanaya came in to tell us dinner was ready as she helped me up. Equius say across from me and Kanaya was beside me.

"Eridan isn't leaving me alone. Ever since Feferi left him, he's been trying to put his moved on everyone. Especially Sollux," he sighed chewing on his meat like it was grass. My eyes widened as I tried to picture Eridan putting moves on some trolls. He seemed innocent but I guess not. A lot of trolls disliked Eridan because he flirted constantly. I see why Feferi left him, but continued eating. Kanaya pulled out another pan from the oven which hosted the main meal as my mouth watered to steak.

I grabbed a piece that was just right fur me. Medium rare which was also pink and bloody. Just the way I loved it. I are quietly as Equius continued to chew like a cow or horse which earned a look from Kanaya and me. We both continued eating until Kanaya baked a cake. She was really good at cooking. As we ate cake and icecream Equius lifted weights that he captchlogged.

"Nepeta, do you think you could lift like old times?" He asked as I took a spot on his weight bench. I lifted the weights and wobbled slightly afraid to drop them as he helped me put them down. "Kanaya, you think you could lift?" I asked. "Sweetheart, I bet I could. But I haven't lifted for a long time." She told me as Equius took off a few pounds allowing Kanaya to test her weight.

"Test it jade bl00d, I want to see how strong you can be," he insisted as Kanaya applied jade lipstick to her lips before laying on the weight bench. She grabbed the bar (which was 20 pounds itself with about 100 pounds added on). She bench pressed like a champion. My mouth flew open as Equius looked stunned. "More weight?" He asked. She nodded her head as he bumped it up about 30 more. She continued to bench as my mouth hung agape.

Equius tested her a max weight of 200. "I'll test you with 200 pounds and some other challenges. I will say your relationship is a disgrace until you show me how strong you are," he looked at Kanaya who have gave him a look of determination. "I will," she replied. "I like your spunk," the blue blood grinned.

"Leave her alone Equius," I sighed as Kanaya shook her head. "No Nepeta, he's kind of right, being tough and strong I owe him a fight and a test," Kanaya silenced my lips with a kiss before turning back to the weight. She took it firmly in her hands pushing up like it was nothing. As she pushed up, it went down onto her chest knocking her down slightly. She but her lip looking at me fur help, but Equius held onto my paws so I couldn't.

"Let her do it," he told me as Kanaya pushed up as the weight came back down against her chest. She pushed up in one more heavy puff as she got it up and onto the bar. Jade blood seeped down her chin from where she had bit her lip. "I'm starting to believe you Kanaya, now fight me." Equius took it outside as I limped out to watch the fight.

Kanaya squared off against Equius who dug a foot into the grass kicking it about. He snorted gently as I watched. She threw a punch in his face but I heard a crack. I bit my lip but was surprised Kanaya's hand was alright. Equius staggered slightly but didn't go down. He charged at her full force until she grabbed her fetch modus pulling her lip stick. It changed into a chainsaw as she revved it. Equius looked at this and grabbed a bow but ended up breaking it. I sighed, and stood in the middle of them.

"Enough," I sighed. "Of course moirail," Equius looked at me. "Yes love," Kanaya looked at me as well turning her chainsaw back into lipstick before reapplying more. She wiped sweat from herself with a small pink embroidered handkerchief before going to my side. I went to Equius and helped him up after throwing a towel on his face, since he was sweating profusely. "Equius, I'm in love. She doesn't have to be the strongest or weakest, as long as she has my heart, then I'm happy."

"I believe you Nepeta.. I'm sorry I challenged her." "Don't tell me, tell Kanaya," I helped him up and applied a bandaid to his forehead where blue blood fell down a cut. "Kanaya.." Equius looked at her as she looked at him. "Yes Equius?" Kanaya looked at him with her arms crossed over her chest. "I'm sorry.. I was being disgraceful.." Equius rubbed the back of his neck with a sweaty hand. "It's alright, I know you want what's best for your moirail. I'll treat her right," she told him as he held out a hand. "Truce?" Equius asked as Kanaya took his strong hand. "Truce," and they shook on it. I hugged them both and smiled. Life was getting good especially fur me.


	7. Chapter 6: Someone Knows My Broken Heart

WhoovianTARDIS is in the house. We are getting into the story. Nepeta is making recovery and a time skip shall happen. The next events happen in 2 weeks from when Kanaya got with Nepeta, and fighting with Equius. Many more great events are about to happen before any violence (except a cat fight against a very jealous Vriska), so you guys are all safe :33  
thank you for reading the story. I really appreciate it.. I thought it wouldn't be great but now I have 102 views so I'm thankful. Thank you to everyone who has read Nobody Knows Your Broken Heart :33  
*AC takes an adorable catnap as WhoovianTARDIS flies her TARDIS to Alternia* let the story commence :33

* * *

Chapter 6: Someone Knows My Broken Heart

Over the next few weeks, I had fully recovered. Walking without limp, and finally about, my red quadrant was filled. Karkat called a meeting today. It was dealing with multiple things. Things about planning a party for Terezi. I haven't hung out with her since I got with Kanaya. It was also the fact that I was jealous. I didn't have to be anymore. Tavros looked at me and smiled. "Hello Nepeta." He smiled noticing Kanaya and me holding hands.

"I see the red quadrant chose you. Gamzee asked me to go to Terezi's party with him. I said yes," he grinned. "I'm happy fur you Tav. At least he will keep you safe from Wviskers." I told him as he nodded. "Yeah. Pretty much. I need all the protection I can get," he sighed. "Heeeeeeeey pupa!" I heard her as Kanaya let go because I cringed. "Sorry love." I told her as Kanaya kissed my cheek. "I don't wish to speak to Vriska neither," Kanaya replied.

As Vriska sat beside Kanaya she wrapped her arms around her waist and got a hiss from me. "Leave her alone." I hissed. Karkat was still having the meeting which halted because of Vriska. "I see Whiskers is hissing because I claimed Kanaya first." She grinned. "Vriska, I'm dating Nepeta.." Kanaya looked at her grabbing her arm and pushing it away. "Yo KaT, I SeE A MoThErFuCkING CaTfIgHt!" Gamzee grinned as everyone rushed over to my standing as I tackled Vriska.

Equius watched this staying out of the matter. His blood pressure purrobably went through the roof. "Wwhat's going on?" Eridan asked Feferi. "Well, I believe Nepeta is protecting Kanaya. Glub glub glub.. Oh my glub.." She looked at him as they watched the fight.

Vriska grabbed onto my hair which caused me to turn and sink my fangs into her arm. "Ooh.. Ah!" Some cheered and got an angry glare from Vriska who started to punch me in the face. I hissed keeping my teeth sunk into her skin. We had been fighting ever since I met her. She always chased me up a tree until I met Equius.

* * *

*Flashback* "And stay there! If I catch you on my side of the playground again, I'll have your head." She called down as I stayed in the tree. Tears fell from my eyes as I saw the new boy. He was rather strong and I started to climb down before landing on my back winding myself. "Are you okay?" The boy asked. "No.." I cried. "Who did this to you?" He asked as I told him about Vriska. "I see, she won't be picking on you anymore. My name is Equius Zahhak," he told me. I didn't remember him. He was the grub I met when I was a grub.

"Green tears?" He asked. I nodded as his face turned blue in blush. "Well.. I'm Nepeta Leijon.." I managed. "I'll protect you green bl00d," he told me as our moirailship began. He made Vriska miserable fur picking on me and now it was my time to shine.

* * *

"Nepeta I think you are hurting her. Vriska knock it off!" Equius shouted as Kanaya stood beside him looking rather flustered. Vriska kept hitting me until I felt hot liquid running down my face with a mix of tears and blood. Her robot arm hurt as I felt strong arms grab ahold of me. "Get the fuck off me!" I mewled as Equius held on tighter. "This is disgraceful! Nepeta stop fighting me!" He said as Gamzee held onto Vriska with Aradiabot. "Lladies please," Eridan sighed as Karkat walked between us. "IS THERE A VALID REASON WHY YOU FUCKING STOPPED MY MEETING?" He asked as a hand went over my mouth. It was Kanaya's. "VRISKA?" He asked.

"Maybe if Nepeta wasn't a whore! She stole my precious booty!" She hissed. I could hear the venom in her talk and knew she despised me. Kanaya shook her head. "Karkat, if I must say. I'm dating Nepeta.. Vriska just got jealous," which caused Karkat to nod his head. "VRISKA..GO HOME FOR THR NIGHT. I WILL BE TALKING TO YOU LATER.. NEPETA YOU CLEAN YOUR FACE.."

Kanaya got a handkerchief and sat me down. She cleaned the blood coming down my face as she also gave me one to stop my nose bleed.

"There we go." She smiled. "The mighty huntress was victorious in her fight against the pirates." I managed as Terezi sat beside me. "Fill in the blind girl. What'd you do AC?" She asked. "She beat the shit out of Vriska." Tavros grinned. "Yes.. She has spunk and power." Equius sighed. "ThAt WaS BiTcHtITs WiCkEd Yo," Gamzee replied.

"Glub glub, brilliant." Feferi smiled. "Quite the FFighter.." Sollux sat beside Aradiabot as she beeped. "Vvery good ffight," Eridan grinned winking at me as I extended a claw getting his face gently. "WELL YOU HAVE MY RESPECT..• Karkat said softly. I was quite pleased that my furrends cared about me being in a relationship.

"WoW SiS, CoNgRaTuLaTiOnS," Gamzee told me as I smiled at the Capricorn. "Thank you Gamzee," I smiled. "Ye4h, Congr4ts," Terezi smiled. Her red glasses shimmered as I told her thanks. "Nice cat fight, even though I'm allergic to cats," Tavros grinned. "YeAh TaV," he gave his love a nuzzle. "WONDER WHERE EGBERT AND HIS FRIENDS WENT," Karkat sighed as I saw Jade come in.

"Hey guys. Bad news. Vriska dumped John. He's not well. Rose and Dave are with him.." She whimpered as her ears fell. "Did she now?" Kanaya asked. "Yeah. Why do you ask Kanaya?" "She tried to make a move on me, and since I'm dating Nepeta.. She got jealous and Nepeta boldly attacked for me." She scratched behind my ear removing the cloth but more blood fell down my face making me whimper. Jade walked to me and sat in front of me. "You did good Nepeta," she smiled taking my paw giving it a squeeze.

"You are stronger than you think, and smarter than you know. You did great, so I feel we can be friends. I'm sorry for when I barked at you.. That's because I'm part dog. You are going far kid," she smiled as I looked into her thick round glasses with a smile. "Thank you Jade," I replied. Equius sighed and grabbed bandage wrap which Kanaya wrapped around the wound tightly to stop the bleeding. Everyone was so happy that I showed courage.

It was weird, but I gained a lot of respect from this moment. "Will you go to Terezi's party with me?" I asked Kanaya as she wrapped her arms around me. "Yes love, after all, we are matesprites. I don't mind some parties," she smiled. "I'll pick you up at 8," I smiled and went home. As I checked my forehead, I noticed the bleeding stopped. Good, now I can get all purrty fur Kanaya.

* * *

Meanwhile

"So the cat troll thinks she can claim Kanaya. I'll make her pay, just you wait." Vriska looked into her mirror with a crooked smile. "I'll make them both pay," she closed her eyes before picking up her magic 8 ball. "What's the best way to humiliate someone?" She asked shaking it slightly. 'Try again later?' She thought but grabbed her dice. She started getting ready for the party.

"The cat will pay. I will make her walk the plank, because this pirate queen is coming," she cackled as it echoed through her hive.

"Because no one crosses Vriska Serket!" And with that, she left into the darknes

* * *

Ooh wonder what Vriska is going to do, this looks bad but it is. Next chapter is When Vriska Gets Involved. Do you guys think this party is a good idea? More chapters to come.


	8. Chapter 7: When Vriska Gets Involved

In chapter 7 there is going to be a three way back to back to back POVs. Listen to each and every POV as they all interconnect.

* * *

Chapter 7: When Vriska Gets Involved

Nepeta's hive

Purrfect, I looked into the mirror as I shimmied out of my clothes. I cleaned myself before taking a towel and rushing outside to the pond. I needed to smell good, and cleaning myself like a cat isn't the healthiest at times.

As I charged into the inky cold water, I shivered. It made me hiss as well. I hated water. It made me cold and I would have to run back into my hive befure Equius noticed me wandering about without any clothes. As I hurried and finished bathing and washing my hair, I hurried back hiding in a tree as I noticed Equius walking around. Hanging from a top branch. The leaves rustled. "Hello?" I heard his voice "is someone there?" He asked.

I didn't make a peep until a squirrel ran past his foot. He went the other way as I scurried down the tree wearing only a towel. My tail was all fuzzed up from being wet as I ran for my cave. As soon as I got there, I rolled the stone over the doorway as Pounce set a squirrel down fur me to eat before going anywhere. I ate slowly enjoying the flavor. Somewhat meaty, yet more of a salty taste. I finished the squirrel and licked myself clean where I got blood. I added a shipping fur me and Kanaya on my wall and stood back admiring my work.

Pounce walked and grabbed the hanger in his mouth. It had a black dress outlined with lime green pattern and on the side was my Leo symbol. Discarding my towel, I pulled the dress on looping my tail through the hole in the dress before adding a pair of green paw print underwear. I pulled tights and heals on and looked rather fabulous. I kept my claw gloves on, because who knows.. Maybe I'll get challenged by Equius. As I looked into the mirror, I sighed. "This isn't me Pounce.."

My Lusis mewled as I petted his head. "There there Pounce.." I sighed. "Well, I gotta pick Kanaya up," with that, I left from my hive to get Kanaya.

* * *

Vriska POV

I would have revenge. I walked past Equius' hive as he looked at me walking past. "Ms. Serket." He looked at me not sure where I was going. "I don't see where you are going. Get in your hive and stay there, or I will rip that robot arm off of you and destroy it," "please don't make me laugh," I grinned. I closed my eyes and focused some energy as I started to manipulate him. "You are going to do something for me, Pupa too. Lock Nepeta in a closet and I'll reward you," I grinned. "Cerulean blood.. I must.. Obey.." He was fighting it as I gave him another blast. He went to the party as I hid around waiting for the opportune time.

I saw Tavros. "Heeeeeeeey Taaaaaaaavros," I grinned as he wheeled over to me. "What are you doing here Vriska? You were banned from Terezi's party.." He looked at me then to Gamzee. He tried to scream for Gamzee as I put a hand over his mouth. "Scream again, watch what happens," I told the orange blood as he nodded his head. Using my other hand I focused more energy that manipulated even Pupa himself.

"Must follow orders.." He shook his head. I grabbed him by the horns as he sat on the doorstep with Equius. "Good boys," I grinned before hiding in the woods. I'd get revenge because heroes aren't always good. I noticed guests coming in but hid. My red converse shoes turned into heals as I w8ted for the right time.

* * *

Kanaya's Hive

I sat on the couch smiling at the picture Nepeta gave me for our one month anniversary. It was good to know that she stayed with me. I was just worried about Vriska. She didn't quite understand. If she did anything again, she'd become my Kismesiss. She had destroyed some of my sewing equipment after I told her I wasn't interested in dating again. I don't see why she has to be so jealous.

Vriska was overly jealous. She had no excuse to hurt John or myself. As I took a shower and pulled my dress, I looked in the mirror. "Well. My lips can be blacker," I applied lipstick as I captchlogged the lipstick chainsaw afraid Vriska would somehow come to the party. Equius is going to be head bouncer so what was there to worry about?

Tavros was helping him too. I guessed everything would be grand. I messed Terezi. "Gamzee is setting up decorations, Equius and Tavros are there. Karkat and Sollux have the music," I stared a my screen, until I heard a knock on the door. "AC picked you flowers," I blushed as I looked at the beautiful wildflowers Nepeta picked for me.

"Thank you Nepeta," I smiled kissing her gently on the cheek as she giggled. "Anything fur my Kanny," she told me. "Well Terezi is expecting us soon. Turns out Equius, Karkat, Sollux and Tavros plus Gamzee (he was his own special case) are all there. "I'm having second thoughts about this party.." She sat down on my bed as I sat beside her.

"Nepeta, is this because you are wearing a dress? Are you afraid they will make fun of you? Love I'll be with you to defend you, and keep you safe tonight. Plus Terezi will be there, there's no way Vriska can get in with Tavros who's more confidant than a bull and your perfect moirail Equius. We will all hang out with you. Even Feferi will be there and you guys can hang out and rp, heck even I'll rp with you guys at the party." I smiled at her.

Her head dropped as I sensed her sadness. "Is this because of Karkat?" I asked. She nodded. "He respects you more than ever now. I'm sure you can become his friend now. Please cheer up love, even I feel sad at this moment.." She looked down as I carefully put a hand under her chin and brought it up slowly to meet her golden eyes. "I love you Nepeta," "I love you to Kana," she smiled a small smile that made me smile. "Let's go have some fun," I grabbed my bag as she took my hand. "Yeah, plus I made Terezi a special gift," "speaking of gifts, I got you something Nepeta," I pulled out a stuffed cat which was white and fuzzy. It was rather big and it made her smile even more.

Tears fell down her face as I handed her my handkerchief as she cleaned her face. "Let's get it to your hive then to Terezi's. I don't want you taking it and possible getting stolen by Gamzee." I told her as she picked the stuffed cat up and we took it into her hive. I tidied her hair and did her makeup for her because she wanted help. "Well, makeup isn't everything. You look beautiful without it, but for a party.. I think you look stunning." She sat still for me to do her makeup. After that we went to the party hand in hand.

* * *

Nepeta POV  
First impression of a party.. Loud music, and people dancing. Equius gr33ted us as he glared at me fur some reason. "Hey guys. Welcome to the p4rt4y," Terezi grinned as I handed her the box containing her gift. "Th4nks Nepet4." She smiled as Kanaya gave her a gift from her. "Th4nks K4n4y4," she grabbed her cane taking the presents to her room.

I sat on a couch with Kanaya as Gamzee looked at us. "WeLl, I'd SaY. YoU GiRlS LoOk MoThErFuCkInG LoVeLy. Honk," he grinned offering Soper pie. "Thank you Gamzee," we both smiled at the compliment but declined the pie. "If you want to be higher than Gamzee, then drink Faygo and eat hive Soper." I heard the voice of Dave Strider as he sat with Jade. She looked at me as she wiggled her nose before barking at me. I extended my claws hissing at her.

"Har.. Stop!" Dave held onto Jade as Kanaya held onto me. We both glared at one another. "Cat troll," "Dog human god tier," I hissed. John sat with Rose and Roxy. I noticed all the other humans as Terezi came downstairs. "SOLLUX, YOU ARE PLAYING THE WRONG FUCKING MUSIC!" Karkat looked at his hive friend as he played smooth jazz.

"Wwell Fef, seems you got me to the pparty," Eridan's voice was rather loud. Kanaya took me up fur a dance. I couldn't dance. "Try it Nepeta," she told me to try a slow dance with her. There was a slow thing called a grind that made me rather nervous.

We danced fur awhile until everyone was here. I started to get the hang of slow dancing and grinding when Karkat finally got the jams started. Equius has b33n acting weird. "Has Equius b33n acting weird to you?" I asked Kanaya. "Kind of.. He keeps staring at us," she replied.

"He is weird sometimes.. But this one takes the cake.." I sighed. Kanaya went fur a drink and so did I. The punch bubbled and tickled my nose. It had a weird taste which was both fruity and something else. "Troll alcohol. Sure is great," Gamzee grinned knowing troll alcohol is Faygo. My eyes grew big as I felt a hiccup escape my throat. I wasn't used to this flavor as Equius came to me. "Does my moirail need help?" He asked. "Why are you acting weird Equius? You not f33ling well?" I asked with a mewl and a hiccup. I really wasn't f33ling all that great from the punch neither.

"Why don't we get you a drink then take a nap?" He smiled. I nodded as the corner of my eye spotted a Vriska Serket. I felt a slight tinge of pain until I went limp and black consumed me. I didn't recall anything. Except when I saw bright light coming from the room I was in? Terezi was wearing a shirt, Komodo dragon boxers and her Komodo dragon cape looking rather confused.

"Ugh... What happened.. Why does my head hurt?" I groaned trying to move as I found my arms were handcuffed above my head. I struggled regaining myself. "Uh.. Nepet4.. Somethings got out of h4nd l4st night.." Terezi said solemnly. "YEAH.." Karkat scratched the back of his neck.

"Vrisk4 got into my p4rty.." Terezi looked upset. "AND WE FOUND HER WITH KANAYA.." I felt hot tears falling down my face. Karkat turned to Equius who broke the cuffs above me. "EQUIUS?! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" My scream echoed through the hive. "Vriska manipulated me.." He looked down.

I started to thrash and extended my claws getting him in the arm before breaking a table. "Oh my.." He wiped himself with a towel. "No one knew she got in.. K4n4y4 left.. She didn't w4nt you to see her.." Terezi replied. "NEPETA STOP YOU ARE BREAKING TEREZI'S STUFF.." Karkat went to me slowly. I felt a hand on my face as he started to shoosh pap me until I calmed down.

Tears kept falling down my face as my heart broke in two. Equius ran upstairs kicking the door down to the guest room where he found remains of clothing from Vriska, and Kanaya. "I'm such a bad moirail.." He felt blue tears fall from his face. "Where's Tavros?" Aradia asked as she drank coffee. I wasn't sure. But I knew that my relationship was over. I couldn't trust anyone.. No one liked me.. I was back to square one.. I gathered my heals and slowly walked out. "We should go check on her.." "Give her some time.." Equius sighed as Aradia put a hand on his shoulder.

"I believe you Hun," Aradia sighed. "4s do I.. Vrisk4 is je4lous. She did this to drive a st4ke through those two. She must be brought to justice."

* * *

Kanaya POV

We drank for a while. Roxy and Rose wanted to talk as we drank together. Nepeta is hanging out with Terezi, so I guess a few more drinks won't hurt. We played a round of shots quite a great game, until I started to have blurry vision. I couldn't control myself.

I wasn't feeling so well until I tried to find the restroom. I stumbled into someone. "Heeeeeeeey Kanaya," the voice was friendly and I didn't remember much after that. It wasn't until I woke up next to Vriska wearing absolutely nothing that I left as fast as I could. I wrote a letter to Nepeta explaining what happened. I couldn't let her see me.. I ran past my friends tears clinging to my eyelashes and down my face, that I heard them yell my name, but I couldn't stay. I was an awful matesprite and didn't deserve Nepeta anymore.

As I ran, I noticed some orange staining a tree. I didn't take a whole notice, as I was naked and didn't need to shame myself more. From the corner of my eye was Vriska Serket poised and full of venom. A lethal bite, that could kill. She had the worst power; manipulation.

* * *

Back at the house she left to claim Tavros. "Gooooooood job Pupa, very good job." She looked at the crippled troll as his eyes met hers. "What do you want with me?" He struggled in her hands. "Kill me and let me reach god tier," she grinned.

* * *

End part 1: Wow.. I cannot believe Vriska went that low. Will Nepeta furgive Kanaya after a drunken innocent? Or is this the end fur the purrfect matesprites? Tavros has some explaining to do and Equius and Aradia are going to help out. Will Terezi bring Vriska to justice? And will Nepeta get revenge on Vriska? Find out in part 2 of Nobody Knows Your Broken Heart: The Chronicles of Justice. PS. The sTory is divided into parts


	9. Chapter 8: Reunited

Nobody Knows Your Broken Heart: Part 2 The Justice Chronicles

Chapter 8: Reunited

A few days later:

"How could she do this to me?" I cried as Equius sat beside me. "It's going to be alright." He told me. "Yes, he's right Nepeta," Aradia sat on the other side of me. "We all know Vriska is the biggest bitch ever." Equius looked to Aradia as Terezi entered my hive.

"Teal bl00d. I know you are wanting to bring her to justice, but you have to give Nepeta some space.. She won't even let me touch her," I hissed at Equius as he cringed. I turned over as Aradia tried to help causing me to pull a pillow over my head. "It'll be 4lright," Terezi sighed stroking my head gently as tears filled my eyes and ran down my face. I looked at her as she found behind my ear scratching gently as I purred.

"You'll be 4lright Nepet4. You 4re 4 strong troll," she spoke softly causing me to look in her eyes. "I'll bring the bitch to justice," Terezi looked at me. Her eyes were redder than mine but mine were also puffy. She was just blind..

As I fell asleep, Equius looked at Aradia. "Terezi, Aradia.. We should go outside and talk." He looked and motioned for the other two to come with him. Terezi was pulled out by Aradia. "Well this is unfortunate.." Aradia sighed as Equius hit a big rock. "Geeze Mr. Z4hh4k," Terezi looked to the strong troll after she heard a crack and shatter. "Well, who is going to stay with Nepeta?" Aradia asked.

"Well, I suggest Equius," Terezi pointed at him as he bit his lip. "Me? I want to hit Vriska just as much as you guys." He said. "Love I agree, Terezi can smell out Vriska. Please stay with her," Aradia told him as he hugged her gently and kissed her. "Fine.." He mumbled and went back into the hive without a fight. "Let's get her." Terezi grinned.

* * *

Vriska POV

"How about it Pupa?" I grinned. He was bleeding still but grabbed a weapon. "I can't do it Vriska.." He whimpered. "I don't have all day Taaaaaaaavros," I taunted as he shook his head. "No Vriska.." "What'd you tell me?" I asked. "Then you leave me no choice," I grinned manipulating him enough to do it. Dying was painful but living again was good. I looked at Tavros as he backed away. "I'll give you a good 5 minute start," he scooted backwards and took off. I watched him who said it was him I'd be after?

* * *

Kanaya POV

I feel dirty and awful.. How could I do this to Nepeta after all she did for me. Well, getting drunk was one reason. Two, how could I be as so stupid to participate in drinking with my ex doing shots.

I had failed and I didn't deserve Nepeta. Terezi didn't even invite Vriska.. How did she get into the party? I wracked my brain trying to figure out what had happened. As I laid on my couch, I curled up and cried.

I was alone.. Dammit Vriska.. I heard the door of my hive open as I saw Vriska standing in my living room. "Vriska..get out!" I shouted. "Well Kanaya, I'd love to but, I'm not." She told me sitting there like a spoiled child. Something was different. She was orange and had wings. This wasn't good. "You went god tier.." I mumbled. "Yes I did, do you like it?" She grins.

"You are one of the worst trolls in all of Alternia! You used me! You did something to Nepeta! You kept getting in the way of my matesprite, and need to learn when to stop. I cannot forgive you for what you did! I declare this a Kismesis relationship! No more hanging around me! If I catch you here one more time, I will slice your head off with my chainsaw!" I shouted grabbed the lipstick turning it into a chainsaw as Vriska grabbed her dice.

"Fine. Then you leave me no choice," Vriska said as she threw her dice.

* * *

Nepeta:

I woke up to Equius. He looked at me and crossed his arms across his chest. "Evening Nepeta," he looked at me. I closed my eyes and shivered as he brought a blanket onto me. "Evening Equius.." I looked at him turning my head to him. "You okay?" He asked stroking my back gently. I nodded and sat up looking at Equius. My clothes needed changing. They've been on since I blew up in Kanaya and Vriska's faces.

Equius handed me more clothes and went outside so I could change. As I changed, I started to think about Kanaya. "She's got to be okay," "everything alright in there Nepeta?" Equius asked. "Yeah!" I called and finished dressing. I put my hat on lastly as Pounce licked my hair and styled it.

"You can come back in." I told him. "Nepeta, I got a message.. We better head to Kanaya's hive.. Vriska was there and she's hur-! Nepeta get back here!" Running past my moirail, I ran faster than I had ever ran before. I had to get to Kanaya! I passed Terezi and Aradia who both followed me to Kanaya's hive. Equius lagged behind as he had fallen. "This is unacceptable even for Vriska, she's gone way too far this time." Equius sat where he had fallen.

"Run Nepeta, run!" I heard the voice taunt me. The hair on the back of my neck stood straight up. I stood there as Terezi caught up to me with Aradia. "Where is she? I must bring Vrisk4 to justice." Terezi remarked as I stormed into Kanaya's hive.

Jade and Cerulean blood stained the carpet as I looked for Kanaya. Terezi smelled the blood as well as tears fell from my eyes. "Kanaya?" I called. "Nep?" I heard her say weakly. A blood stained arm moved as I went to her supporting her head. "Kanaya.." I felt tears fall down my face. "You came back for me?" She asked as I nodded. "There is still time to save her." Aradia replied. "Get her treatment!" We worked many hours to save Kanaya.

When we finished I pulled Equius aside. "Can you make me something meowrail?" "Depends," he yawned wiping his brow with a towel while Terezi and Aradia slept back to back peacefully. I whispered in his ear what I wanted. "Yes Nepeta, I can do that." He told me as I fell asleep in a catnap on Equius' lap.

* * *

3 days later:

After the blackout, Kanaya woke up in bed. She was in great pain. On a table beside her were a vase of flowers and many cards. I opened the door to her room and stood in the doorway. "Hey," I smiled. "Hi Nepeta.." She pushed a button on her bed which Equius installed. It let her sit up as I sat on her bedside. "You were out fur days.. I thought I lost you.." I cried as she held a hand out to me.

I gently took it in mine as I looked at her. "You saved me?" She asked as I nodded. "Equius, Aradia and Terezi also pitched in." I told her as she closed her eyes. "Thank you.." She mumbled. "Your welcome," I smiled slightly but tears kept falling. Kanaya put her other hand on my cheek using her thumb to catch a tear that fell.

"Why did you come back for me? I don't deserve to be saved after what I did.." She sighed. "Because.. Wviskers almost killed you.. And I still love you.." I let the words leave my lips. "Vriska did a lot.. So I cannot be mad.. The fierce huntress will kill her purrey, but her matesprite n33ded saved.. I owe you," I told her. Jade tears rolled down her face.

"How can you still love me? I'm dirt.." Kanaya looked at me. "AC pulls out a box with a special gift," I told her bringing out a box. Equius made me a necklace that was our symbols intermixing as I opened the box to her. She cried softly. "Nepeta. You shouldn't have," she whispered. "I did," I smiled. I took the clasp opening it and closing it after getting it around her neck. "It's beautiful." She smiled as I brought mine from under my shirt. "Equius molded them," I told her as we talked fur hours.

I stretched yawning as Kanaya patted a spot beside her. "Come to bed Nepeta," she yawned. I got up into bed next to Kanaya. "Will you take me back Nepeta?" She asked as I stretched arching my back and curled up looking at her eyes. "Yes. I will if you promise to stay with me and let me protect you." I mewled. I took her hand that wasn't hooked to the iv bag and held it. "I promise," she told me as I smiled before closing my eyes to a catnap.

Sleep was so innocent. I heard Kanaya's breathing as I watched her chest rise and fall. She was beautiful and purrfect and I loved her. Kanaya Maryam was mine, and I didn't want to let her go. I nuzzled her gently when morning came.

Aradia came to check Kanaya until she found me and her curled up. She smiled as was happy we were reunited once again. "Equius look," Aradia smiled as he entered. "Why that's actually adorable?" He grinned. I opened an eye to my meowrail. Kanaya also woke up as soon as I jolted up. "Equius, your embarrassing me.." I blushed as I stretched.

"Well I didn't know my moirail fell asleep with Kanaya.." He sounded surprised. "I for one think its adorable." Aradia smiled. "Terezi is still sleeping too," Aradia yawned. "I can tell.." Equius replied looking rather annoyed. "Well, since we are all at Equius' hive, I fur one should go hunt and get us breakfast." I groaned as my stomach growled.

"I'll hunt. Stay with Kanaya," Equius told me as he went off without letting me respond. I shrugged. "As long as I'm with Kanaya.. Whatever." Aradia sat on a chair. "We cleaned the blood off the walls and carpet and fixed the broken stuff I. Your house Kanaya," She told Kanaya who smiled. "Thank you girls," Kan smiled.

We all ate in silence when Terezi woke up. "So, someone fill in the blind girl. Wh4t h4ppened? Did they m4ke 4mends?" Terezi asked using her cane to walk into Kanaya's room after Equius gave her a plate of food. "Yes, we did." I told her. "Congr4tul4tions. Vrisk4 won't lay a hair on your he4d when I get her.." "Terezi, that is unless you can find her. I hear she's hiding out somewhere. But no one knows." "She's my neighbor. But I can also track her." Equius ended up breaking his plate.

"Fiddlesticks.." He sighed as Terezi and Aradia laughed. "How can you be so strong and manage to break my good plates?" Kanaya face-palmed as I nuzzled her gently. "I love you," I told her as Kanaya cuddled against me. "I love you too Nepeta," she told me as Terezi grinned. "4444www," which caused me to blush a deep lime color." "I think we should all let Kanaya and Nepeta some time to reunite even more." Equius replied as they went to the other room leaving me with my love.

We enjoyed cuddling and would cuddle fur awhile until Kanaya was all better. I'm glad I found her when I did, or I don't know what I would of done..

* * *

Reunited yes, but what's Vriska up to? Where is the Scorpio anyways? Somethings just don't add up, and this moment is one of them. Find out in chapter 9: Pieces


	10. Chapter 9: Learning to Swim

NKYBH chapter 9: Learning to Swim

A few weeks passed and Kanaya was better. A few months since the whole incident was behind us. Equius had taken us to The Land of Sun and Sand. It was a purrfect day to lay your paws down as I laid watching the clouds go by. Equius was running around trying to catch Pounce as Kanaya came back outside after retrieving a bottle of tanning oil.

I sighed softly taking in the summer air. "Smell that summer air," I smiled. "Yeah, it just wavers over your nose and smells fantastic," Aradia grinned as Equius rubbed her back with tanning oil. I was in a bikini swimsuit that Kanaya got me fur summer. She rubbed my back getting a purr as Equius laid on a towel next to Aradia.

"Great weather," Kanaya rested on her stomach after we applied tanning oil as well. It felt nice to bask in the sun. "So, this is a nice break from home.. Karkat and the others are still looking for Vriska who is at large." Equius sighed. "I know they will find her," Aradia looked at me and Kanaya before turning over. " I second that motion," I mewled. "And I conclude it," Kanaya snuggled against me as I giggled. "Wow, I'm actually jealous," Aradia teased me. "Why?" "You get along with Kanaya better than I do with Equius on a good day," she smiled.

"Guess I'm lucky," I smiled as Aradia chuckled looking at Equius who was toasting. "Oh my.. I cannot feel my back.. I think I may need multiple towels.." He was dark blue from sunburn. "That looks rather painful Equius," Kanaya looked at it. "It is.." Aradia pulled a few towels over him. "Is that better toastiqus?" Aradia teased. "Very.." He had a pained look on his face.

"Let's get him inside," Aradia grabbed his legs motioning fur me and Kanaya to get his arms. We carried him into the beach hive. We laid him in his and Aradia's room on his stomach. I was starting to burn as well. Kanaya noticed this and took me to our room. She grabbed a bottle of green liquid goop called aloe. The cold ointment made me shake as it touched my back. I felt better after she applied it.

"There my perfect kitten," Kanaya wrapped her arms around me as we laid together on the soft bed. It was comfy and Kanaya suggested having Equius craft me one. The pillow pile was nice, but a comfy bed is better. I agr33d to it just because Kanaya wanted what was best fur me. I loved her more than ever. My whole heart n33ded Kanaya. We had a rocky start but after that whole incident, we grew stronger.

"Let's go into the ocean Nepeta," Kanaya took my hand knowing more water would make me hiss. I'd do it fur her though. We held hands running into the cold ocean as Aradia yelled at us to close the door but sighed. "They needed this vacation.." She looked at Equius who groaned "yes.. Those two did need time together." He groaned again as Pounce climbed onto his back as Aradia shooed him away. "Bad cat."

* * *

"We run in 3... 2... 1!" Kanaya shouted as we ran fur the water. It was cold and made me shake. My tail frizzed again as I sighed. "Water isn't my furrend.." I mewled. Kanaya fell as a wave knocked us down. I tried to swim upwards but I couldn't swim up. I was going to drown. The water was d33p. "Nepeta?!" She asked. I felt a wave of nausea as Kanaya found me. I was going unconscious and out of breath as she pulled me up by the paw as she swam to shore. After the water had left my lungs and Kanaya saved me, I knew I had to overcome a challenge called swimming.

We enjoyed the beach fur a few more days until we had to go home. We all came home with darker grey skin. It was nice except Equius who had fried a dark blue. "D4mn, I smell something crispy," Terezi grinned. "Shut up teal bl00d.." Equius demanded. "Ok4y.. Ok4y," she laughed. "So )(ow was it Nepeta? Did you swim glub glub glub?" Feferi asked me as I shook my head. "She drowned." Kanaya sighed. "I can teac)( you," Feferi offered. "I'd like that.." I mewled as Kanaya put a hand on my back. "I'll be there with you through every step," she assured me as I nodded to my matesprite. "Yes Feferi teach me," "Glub, t)(is is exciting. We start tonig)(t," she told me.

"Let's go rest up at my hive and meet Feferi at her ocean." Kanaya took my hand as I carried my suitcase and Pounce followed. Night came after a restful day. Learning to swim would be a challenge. "Alrig)(t, you came." Feferi smiled. "Get in t)(e water and we will start wit)( a stroke." Feferi gave me a hand. Kanaya swam with her as I watched. "You need to get out into the water further love," Kanaya beckoned. "Yes silly kitty," Feferi smiled standing by me. "One step after anot)(er." She held onto my hands as I took baby steps deeper into the water.

Once it was to my stomach and I couldn't feel the ground as easily, Feferi let go. "Let your inter )(untress out, big cats swim. Now become the fierce mountain lionbeast, or a fiercer striped tigerbeast. You can swim!" Feferi said as Kanaya swam towards me. "Exactly as I do love," she looked at me. "Exactly like t)(at," as I focused. I was swimming fur awhile until I wound up downing.

* * *

"Stay with us Nepeta.." Kanaya coaxed as I had water pumped from my lungs. "We were close.." Feferi sighed. "I have an idea," Kanaya said as I sat up after spitting water. "W)(at's your brig)(t idea Kanaya?" "Well you have magic.. Magically give her ability to swim, pull the ancestor part of her." Kanaya said holding my paw as I groaned.

"I can try, sometimes some spells don't always work glub.." Feferi looked at her trident. "Or.. T)(ere's always )(im.." She pulled out her laptop and typed to Eridan. I despised Eridan. "Nepeta wants to swim, we need your )(elp glub. I can give you a date if you do t)(is," she mumbled as I sat with Kanaya in the sand. I felt uneasy since Mr. Amfurra was coming. ")(e says okay," Feferi looked at her screen.

Pulling the ancestor and my instincts was difficult. Standing in the water and listening to Eridan ramble about stroking, was awfully difficult. I followed what he said going through the steps. We were up until late in the morning. I stayed up all night working on my strokes as I learned swimming. Even Equius and Aradia came by and watched. Eridan zapped me with his wand which helped me out. When I was tired and wanting to give up, I didn't because I had furrends with me.

"Like the tigerbeast!" He screamed at me. "I'm just like the tigerbeast!" I yelled back after hours upon hours. Each zap of magic kept me swimming. It wasn't until he let me go by myself (without pulling him around). Kanaya, Feferi, Eridan, Equius and Aradia all watched me. I was finally swimming until something grabbed my foot pulling me under. I was face to face with Vriska as I tried to swim up. She kept a firm grip onto my hind leg.

My heart pulsed. I kicked up trying to escape. She grabbed onto my neck as I sunk my teeth into her arm drawing blood. She let go as she escaped through some currents. I swam to the dock and got out. "What happened?" "Something grabbed my hind leg, I'll be fine.." I looked at my friends and matesprite. "You swam though." Eridan grinned at me in a creepy way.

I hit him in the face as he cringed from the blow of impact. I hit purrey hard causing Eridan to black out in front of me. "Who's the cat?!" My friends asked lifting me up. I was pawsitively delighted they all taught me to swim (except Eridan..). I wasn't sure where I'd be going in the next few weeks, I was just sure that I was up fur swimming with Kanaya. We'd have to hide from Vriska and give her a fight worth fighting fur.

The fur was going to fly.

* * *

Vriska POV  
"WhAt Do YoU MoThErFuCkInG WaNt?" The voice asked me as I entered the hive. It was dirty, but I could fly. I flew over to the Horn Pile as I looked face to face with the Juggalo. "A job," I grinned. "WhAt'S MoThErFuCkInG In It FoR Me?" He asked. "I leave Tavros alone and let you two go on your merry little ways," I told him also throwing a big bag of my loot I've scavenged for. "YoU GoT A MoThErFuCkInG DeAl SiS," he honked.

* * *

WhoovianTARDIS in the house. Wonder how Vriska is tracking everyone, where is Tavros? Why is Vriska working for Gamzee (even though it won't come into effect until later chapters). The plot unfolds as the story picks up in chapter 10: Date Night


	11. Chapter 10: The First Death

Chapter 10: First Death  
*slight lemon ahead. You have been warned.*

* * *

"-And I pounced fur the first time taking down my first hoofbeast! I made Equius proud that day. He was really happy that I learned and took his training seriously. So this fierce huntress is ready fur hunting once again," I smiled walking around Kanaya befur taking her hand pulling her up. "And I can teach you to hunt like a cat too," I put my head on her shoulder and smiled.

"Absolutely amazing." Kan chuckled. "So what do you want to do den mother?" I purred. "Well, anything can happen," she whispered in my ear causing me to shiver. I felt her fingers trail my neck which was like a bolt of thunder hit me. I bit my lip befur begging fur murrcy. She tickled me as I giggled loudly rolling on my back as she held my hands above my head as she tickled me "Kanaya stap!" I giggled kicking with my hind paws trying to get out of the tickle fit.

Kanaya and me rolled around on the carpet as I fought back fur dominance. "There's no way, I'm going to let you go this easily." I purred until I wound back up on Kanaya's carpet. She took this opportunity to look into my eyes before planting a soft kiss to my lips.

My arms wrapped around her holding her into my chest as I kissed her back. The moment was romantic and I felt my heart yearn fur my matesprite. We moved to the couch from the floor as I wrapped my arms around her back. Kanaya pushed me back enough to capture my lips once again as I landed with her on top of me. One kiss turned into multiple as I lost track of time.

Her tongue prodded my lip demanding entrance as it found its way into my mouth. I didn't squirm but take this moment to wrap my arms around her. We laid there for a moment. "I don't ever want to leave." I sighed softly. Kanaya kissed me noticing my shirt was up exposing my stomach. I blushed, until she grabbed onto the shirt tugging it over my head.

"Kanaya," I kind of fought what just happened. I mewled claws extended that raked and ripped her shirt since she stole mine. We looked at each other and blushed. "I, er.. I'm mmph?" I asked as she put a finger to my lips silencing my talk before putting her lips against mine kissing me deeply.

I closed my eyes and allowed Kanaya to suck on my neck as she heard me moan out. It was a very pleasant thing, but until I felt her fangs penetrate my neck. Driven by instinct she drank my blood until I went slightly limp. She saw this and helped me up as I groaned. "Sorry Nepeta.." She looked upset giving me a glass of water and a bandage to my neck. "I know Hun. You drink colors sometimes, I need my blood though love," I rubbed my head feeling slight pain.

"I'll let you get stable before we continue." Kanaya felt bad as I took her hand. We both had no shirts as I guided it down my neck to my stomach and then put her hand over my heart. "It's alright love, I purromise on my heart," "if you say so silly kitty," she rubbed my head.

Her hands went down finding the waistband of my pants as she grabbed them and threw them across the living room. I felt my cheeks turning hot as they turned green. "My beautiful huntress," Kanaya kissed me again. More clothes went missing as soon as we were looking each other in the eyes. Both of us were naked and free, and I felt chills down my spine from the cold air from the fan above us. I shook until I heard a knock on the door before either me and Kanaya could continue this adventure.

"Nepeta.. It's Equius," the voice sounded concerned. "Hold on Equius," Kanaya grabbed a robe and threw it on as I curled up on the couch under a blanket. "I'm going to let you in now," Kanaya yelled. "Fine," I heard him sigh as Kanaya opened the door. "You picked a bad time to interrupt.." I looked at Equius as he blushed bright blue. "Oh my.." He looked at the wall embarrassed. "Karkat called a meeting.. It's important.." He stammered.

"Kanaya hand him a towel," I sighed as she threw a towel at the sweaty Sagittarius. "I'll go outside until you two are ready." He was embarrassed. As soon as he left we fell into a laughing fit. I gathered my clothes and started getting dressed. "I say we should continue this later," I purred. "Quite." Kanaya responded.

She pulled on a new skirt and shirt from her captchlog book as she started to dress. "Nepeta, can you help me hook this?" She said in the most seductive voice she could. I hooked her bra as she did the same fur me. My face flushed green as she took my chin kissing me. We took hands after dressing and opened the door to a concerned Equius.

"Karkat's hive now!" He told us as we got a move on to Karkat's hive. Something wasn't feeling right to me. I let go of Kanaya's hand as she stopped turning to me. "Something doesn't feel right.." I looked upset. "Nothing does these days.." Kanaya sat beside me on a log. We were close, but instincts told me not to go. Equius turned and looked at us. "What's wrong jade bl00d?" He asked. "Nepeta doesn't feel well.." She told him.

"It's going to be alright. Tavros was found and life will be good again," Kanaya assured as she took my hands helping me up. My feet felt weak and my heart pounded in my chest. I was scared as we entered the hive, Karkat's face was full of rage, and I could feel tension.

There was a loud honk as Gamzee stood in front beside Karkat. "Tavros is dead.." Feferi seemed shocked. "Wwhatever, Fef.. You dragged mme here," Eridan sighed. I noticed Terezi who cringed from everyone's chattering.

"This w4s st4ged. I know it.." She got up and followed my scent to find me and Kanaya. "Well, I feel this h4s a cert4in trolls n4me on it. I'm going to find her 4nd when I do.." She tapped her cane against the wall as Karkat yelled fur everyone to shut up. "GUYS! WE ALL KNOW THIS MEETING WASN'T CALLED BY ME. I JUST SENT OUT THE NEWS. GAMZEE CALLED THE MEETING."

After an hour of hearing of Tavros' death, I felt even more sick. John and Dave looked at each other as Rose, Jade and Terezi looked around. "While they are playing Trollie's Angels, I feel Gamzee needs cheering up," I heard Eridan say. "Amphora, leave him alone.." Feferi grabbed him by the ear and pulled.

I went up front and payed respects to Tavros. He had been stabbed and multiple times at that. It made me wonder, is she satisfied with what she's doing? Gamzee stood beside me, his hair hanging over his eyes as I saw the indigo tears of a Highblood. "I'm sorry fur your loss Gamzee.." I told him as he looked at me fur a minute. "YeAh?" He asked. "ThAnKs SiS.." He said before walking outside. I hope they find Vriska and bring her down.

After all the so called death experiences, she needed beat. Plus why was Gamzee acting weird? I wracked my brain, but thought nothing of it. "The rusty orange bl00d is dead.. So, what now?" Equius asked as he came putting a hand on my shoulder. "I'm not sure, but this one adds up. I think.." I looked to my Sagittarius friend as he bit his lip.

"I'm not sure.." He looked at me. "Tavros and Vriska very got along though." I responded as Karkat came to me. "NEPETA, YOU THINK THIS MURDER WAS DONE BY THE TRAITOR?" I nodded. "T)(e way s)(e's been causing trouble, I agree t)(at Vriska killed )(im. Glub glub," Feferi looked sad as I hugged my sea dweller friend. She sighed softly and hugged back. "It's okay Fefurri," I assured her. "II agree," Sollux sat on Karkat's couch.

"We h4ve a mystery. But everyone needs to st4y together," Terezi stood beside me. "Keep a firm w4tch keep K4n4y4 4nd yourself s4fe." "I will," I told my Komodo dragon friend as left rooms. Kanaya and I went to my hive fur the night as we passed Gamzee. He stared at me almost glaring as I felt nervous. "Go home Gamzee," Kanaya told him as he nodded and went the other way. Once we got to my hive, I rested on a pillow pile until Kanaya wrapped her arms around me laying on top of me. "Tav is dead, it's not fair.." I mewled as Kanaya nuzzled my neck gently.

"Gamzee is becoming more scary than usual too.." Kanaya sighed resting against me. We slept on my pillow pile fur the night as morning in Alternia came. It was troublesome to know that some trolls don't change. This troll did. I was comfortable knowing that I had a good hive to keep Kanaya safe. I'd just have to kill to eat fur both of us. Plus Equius volunteered to bring food as well due to his strength and quick sprints.

With some paint, I started to draw shippings as Kanaya watched. I moved my brush rapidly and angrily as I made a section fur Kismesis. There was me and Vriska and Kanaya and Vriska. Black rom was the worst and these two shippings were my anger and hate. Kanaya took my brush and hands befur I could attack a bookshelf. "I know you are mad love.. Calm down.. The day is new and the past is behind. Now let's get you food.. An angry kitty needs a full tummy so she doesn't throw a hissy fit." Kanaya assured. "I don't appreciate that cat pun but guess you leave me no choice." I mumbled and started tickling her as her giggles echoed off my cave. I grinned as we went outside to go fur a hunt.

* * *

Next chapter: The Hunt

Kanaya and Nepeta are growing on each other. Their love is the cutest and in proud of this fanfiction so far. With all the adorableness that happens now is the best. With 10 chapters done, we still have a long way to go. Thank you fur all the views too :33 I have over 200 and it's all thanks to you guys :D


End file.
